


Let me start over

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [5]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ethan's POV, M/M, sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: "It's hard to believe that... that... let me start over."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Let me start over

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys usually like my fluff stuff, but I decided to write something about my past experiences with friendship. The only part that never happened to me is the ending; I never regained my trust, I have horrible anxiety and depression, I never found someone who truly cared about me and loved me. But I do have better friends now. But writing something and seeing people happy and I get to actually talk to nice people, brings me so much more joy than you could ever imagine. "If I can't bring myself joy anymore, I'll bring others joy instead."

"It's hard to believe that... that...... Let me start over."

"Contact is highly important to some people, some people need it so badly that, once they find any sort of contact, they stay with it. They become numb to the fact that, the words flowing out of their mouths like water _hurt_. It slowly chips away at your heart, but you don't even realize it's happening. You think it's natural. All friendships must be like this... right?"

A sniffle and a shuffle of blankets.

"They _use_ you. They don't care. As long as they have someone to make fun of when _they're_ the ones in pain, it doesn't even matter how _you_ feel. You laugh at their stupid "jokes" about you, but the laughter dies inside of you, instead turning into screams of pain that, you've become too deaf to hear. Then one day you _finally_ hear the screams but it's too late, they've already shackled you to a wall, and they have the key."

I turn my head to look at the man sitting beside me. Their brown eyes are teary, and their eyebrows are furrowed.

I continue on, "But one day someone rescues you. Someone who cares, who builds your trust back up... Someone who heals your broken heart, intertwining your soul's."

I place my hand on top of the man's, their eyes widen and suddenly their arms are around me. "I'm so, so sorry E-" I shake my head slowly, cutting them off. Even through my cocoon of blankets I can feel the heat, undying love, and compassion radiating off the man in waves.

I smile softly. "It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
